Little Accidents
by Maeve Zahra
Summary: Cerita bagaimana James Potter mulai menyukai kecelakaan, apalagi yang melibatkan seorang Slytherin bernama Severus Snape.


**Little Accidents**

By

Maeve Zahra

Diclaimer : JK Rowling

Character : James Potter & Severus Snape

Genre : Romance/Humor

Setting : The Sixth Year/ Semi AU

Warning : OOC! SLASH! YAOI! BL! TYOP! ALUR KECEPETAN!

**Maeve oOo Zahra**

Hari itu adalah hari biasa, sungguh! James bangun pagi dengan semangat lalu menggoyangkan Sirius dengan semangat juga dan tentu saja, kecang. Menyapa Remus dengan senyuman dan nanti Remus juga akan membalasnya lalu nanti Sirius akan cemburu dan Peter kelihatan bingung lalu setelah pertengkaran kecil (Kecil?) itu mereka akan pergi _Great Hall _bersama-sama lalu ia akan menyapa Lily dan nanti tentu saja sekali lagi ia akan dihiraukan.

Lalu mereka akan pergi ke kelas, ia dan Sirius akan membuat keributan dan kekacauan lalu kena detensi dan mereka hanya tertawa tak peduli dan saat makan siang tiba, ia dan Sirius akan mengganggu _Snivellus_ namun ada satu... Ada satu hal yang ia tidak rencanakan dan membuat hari itu dan sesisi _Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizard_ menjadi gempar dan jungkir balik.

Apakah itu? Ia tersandung dan tanpa sengaja, oh ia sangat serius ketika bilang ia tanpa sengaja! Jatuh di atas tubuh Snivellus dan mengakibatkan... Bibir mereka... Glek, _dare he say it_... Bersentuhan. Satu menit berlalu tidak ada suara bahkan jangkirk pun sepertinya terkejut lalu dua menit kemudian jangkirk mulai bersuara dan tiga menit kemudian... Seluruh dan ia bilang seluruh! Warga sekolah Hogwarts tercintanya itu, bahkan profesor _Albus Dumbledore _berteriak kaget.

_Talking about late reaction, eh?_ Ia pasti akan berbicara begitu... JIKA BUKAN IA YANG MENJADI KORBAN!

"Jam-James!" James menoleh melihat Peter yang terlihat ketakutan. "A-Aku tau k-kau mem-membe-benci Snape t-ta-pi a-apakah ka-kau per-perlu meny-menyerangnya?"

_Twitch_

_Twitch_

Eh?

"_Mate!_ Kukira kau mengincar Evans?" Ujar Sirius dengan pandangan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya sejak tahun pertama itu.

Huh?

"Sungguh, Potter! Kau keterlaluan! Sev masih terlalu polos untuk itu!" Omel Lily dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan, oh _if looks could kill_.

Hah?

"Bagaimana yah, kakak mau berteman dengan orang sepertimu?" Guma Regulus Black yang berada tidak jauh dari James.

What?

"James..." Remus menggeleng-geleng kepalanya tidak percaya dan prihatin. Baiklah _loading _otaknya James masih sekitar :

25%

Sunyi...

Sepi...

Tiada suara...

Dan sekarang _loading_ otaknya sudah mencapai seratus persen. James hanya bisa menarik nafasnya, membuka mulutnya. "KALIAN BERCANDA YAH! JELAS-JELAS ITU CUMA KECELAKAAN!" James menghembuskan nafas, tak sadar akan suatu hal... Ia masih berada di atas Severus Snape.

"Kalau begitu menyingkirlah dari hadapanku, Potter!" Suara yang dingin dan sangat dingin yang langsung menusuk sampai ketulang James. James melihat siapa pemilik suara itu dan... Glek, baiklah... Mungkin lebih baik ia tidak tau karena tatapan milik Snivellus beribu kali lebih menyeramkan dari punya Lily Evans.

James bangkit tanpa ba-bi-bu dan bersembunyi di balik badan Sirius. Lily tetap memandangnya dengan tatapan mematikan namun ia lebih senang melihat punya Lily karena tatapan itu berkata '_If Looks Could Kill' _berbeda sekali dengan punya Snivellus yang sudah mengisyaratkan '_Looks Could Really Kill'_.

"Sev, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lily menghampiri sang sahabat, Severus sendiri hanya mengangguk tanda ia tidak kenapa-napa. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi dari pada di sini terus dan kau akan diserang oleh binatang liar lagi!" Regulus yang sepertinya ingin mendekati kakaknya, ditarik juga oleh Lily. "Dan kau, Regulus Black! Aku tau kau adalah adik dari kakak bodohmu itu dan... Oh bertapa sayang! Padahal kau ini sangat imut, pintar dan rajin, beda sekali dengan dia-"

"Lily... Intinya?"

"Oh... Baiklah! Jangan dekati kakakmu!" Regulus dan Sirius tampang ingin protes tapi Lily memotongnya. "Siapa yang tau, mungkin binatang liar itu juga akan menyerangmu! Ayo!" Dan dengan itu Lily menarik baik Regulus dan Severus keluar dari ruangan. Asrama yang lainpun merasa dihiraukan kembali ke aktifitas mereka sebelumnya.

"Ah! Regulus! Moony! Regulusku diambil!" Ujar sang PadFoot sambil memeluk sang Moony. Remus pun hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Peter yang sedari tadi diam begitu melihat James melihat ke arahnya, Peter langsung lari bersembunyi di balik tubuh Remus.

"Argh! Remus! Bisakah kau jelaskan pada teman kita, Wormtail ini! Bahwa tadi itu hanya kecelakaan?" Sirius melihat ke arah James dengan kaget.

"Tadi itu kecelakaan?"

_Twitch_

_Twitch_

"Kau memang berpikir aku sengaja yah... Pads?" Ujar sang pemimpin Marauders itu dengan tenang tapi... Semua orang pun tahu bahwa nada tenang itu adalah nada yang dipaksakan.

Sirius yang juga merasakan hal itu hanya tertawa hambar. "Huh? Ha... Ha... Ha... Apa maksudmu, Prongs? Aku hanya bercanda kok! Masa kau tidak tau... Ha... Ha... Ha..." Ujar sang rasi bintang itu dengan tegang sambil menepuk bahu sang sahabat dengan ragu-ragu.

"Sudahlah..." Remus menghela nafas, Ia menoleh ke arah Peter yang masih bersembunyi di belakangnya. "Peter... Tadi itu hanya kecelakaan... James tidak sengaja, kau jangan besar-besarkan! Ayo, kita masih punya tugas _essay_ untuk Sejarah Sihir."

Para anggota Marauders lain hanya bisa menatap Remus dengan horror. "Um... Moony, saat kau maksud tugas essay... Berarti tugas essay untuk minggu depan itukan?" 

"Ya... Tentu, ayo! Perpustakaan masih kosong pada jam-jam seperti ini dan ini adalah kesempatan baik untuk kita." Jelas sang manusia serigala itu sambil menarik teman-temannya.

"EH?"

**Maeve oOo Zahra**

_The Night After Curfew..._

"Huh! Potter sialan! Seenaknya saja tersandung dan jatuh menimpaku! Dan belum kurang pakai acara menciumku segala!" Kutuk seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arah perpustakaan dengan santainya. Oh, lala! Orang mana yang akan pergi ke perpustakaan pada jam malam tanpa rasa takut? Severus Snape, tentu saja. Di tangan sang Slytherin terlihat buku-buku _Dark Arts_ yang sepertinya akan dikembalikan, _Dark Arts?_ Bukankah... Buku itu dilarang dibaca? Dan lagi pula, buku itu berada di bagian terlarang bukan... Bagaimana bisa Severus Snape mengambilnya? Jangan panggil dia _The Half-Blood Prince_ jika hal semudah itu tidak bisa ia capai. (Baiklah author tau itu tidak masuk akal tapi... _You have to deal with it!_)

Kret...

Pintu perpustakaan itu terbuka, menyeramkan mungkin tapi untuk Severus yang sudah terbiasa datang ke sini pada malam hari... Hai sudah menjadi hal yang biasa.

Tuk... Tuk... Tuk...

Sang Slytherin berjalan ke bagian terlarang perpustakaan tanpa rasa takut. Madam Pince pun pasti sudah tidur, mengngingat sekarang sudah jam 2 dini pagi dan lagi walaupun ia bangun... Ia sama sekali tidak akan menghukum Severus karena kunci perpustakaan saja dipercayakan ke dia. Severus berhenti di salah satu rak buku, menaruh buku-buku yang ia bawa dan mengambil beberapa buku baru. Berjalan sekali lagi dan berhenti di sebuah meja yang cukup dekat dengan rak tadi. Mulailah Ia membaca...

**Maeve oOo Zahra**

Nggak bisa tidur... Itulah yang alami James Potter sekarang, siapa yang bisa tidur jika dari tadi kau digoda oleh teman seluruh asramamu tentang kau mencium Severus Snape dari Slytherin. Ia sudah berapa kali bilang kepada teman seasramanya bahwa semua itu cuma kecelakaan dan ciuman itu tidak ada artinya tapi tetap saja mereka tidak ingin mendengarkan. Yah... Siapa juga yang ingin mendengarkan ketika James sendiri ingin menciumnya lagi-

Oh! Baiklah, kewarasannya mulai hilang!

Merasa tidak akan tenang memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk tidur, James bangun dan mengambil 'Jubah Gaib'-nya lalu pergi keluar dari kamar, keluar dari menara Gryffindor. Ia berjalan membiarkan kakinya membawanya dan terhenti ketika melihat pintu perpustakaan terbuka. James mengerutkan dahinya, melihat ke arah jam tanganya. _'Pukul 03.16, siapa yang akan datang ke perpustakaan jam segini?'_

Tanpa berpikir panjang James memasuki perpustakaan. Hawa dingin tiba-tiba memasuki tulang rusuknya, perpustakaan Hogwarts terlihat sangat menakutkan saat malam hari. Ia berjalan dan terus berjalan sampai akhirnya Ia melihat bagian terlarang, melihat apakah ada Madam Pince yang berkeliaran- Oh! Sungguh bodohnya dia! Tentu saja tidak ada, siapa yang akan bangun pada jam tiga dini hari?

Dan jawaban pun datang dengan sendirinya, yaitu siapa pun yang sekarang berada di perpustakaan tapi... Bukankah kunci perpustakaan ada di tangan Madam Pince? Jadi... Kalau bukan Madam Pince siapa yang-

"..." Pikirkan James terpotong tiba-tiba, melihat seorang Slytherin yang tertidur di atas sebuah buku bersampul merah. Rambut hitamnya jatuh dengan halusnya, wajahnya terlihat tenang dan sayang sekali... Mata hitamnya itu tertutup karena ekspresi tenangnya itu sangat lucu. James menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk, meletakan kepalanya di atas meja dan menghadap ke Slytherin yang kita ketahui bernama Severus Snape. "Kalau begini sih, aku juga tidak akan menolak untuk bilang bahwa kejadian tadi pagi itu adalah kesengajaanku..."

"..." Tidak ada jawaban, hanya hembusan nafas. Tentu saja, bagaimana orang yang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya bisa menjawab pertanyaan seseorang. James mulai memainkan rambut Severus yang terasa lembut di tanganya. _'Hm... Memang lembut yah? Wangi lagi... Sampo apa sih yang dia pakai?'_

James lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke teling Severus. "Kalau kau tertidur di sini terus... Kau lama-lama akan sakit loh, Sev." Severus sempat bergerak sedikit namun kembali terlelap. James menghela nafas. "Dasar... Keras kepala."

Tanpa meminta izin, James melihat-lihat buku-buku yang dibaca oleh Severus. '_Dark Arts... Lagi?'_ Ini bukan pertama kalinya James melihat Severus membaca buku Dark Arts tapi tetap saja, menoleh ke arah Severus yang terlelap. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, tetap saja ia tidak suka.

Bagaimana jika Lily tau? Bagaimana reaksi Profesor Dumbledore jika dia tau? Apakah Severus tidak takut? Lily sangat membenci hal-hal ini bukan? Apakah Severus ingin menjadi Death Eater? Beribu pertanyaan memasuki pikiran James jika ia memikirkan tentang Severus yang membaca buku-buku ini.

"Siapa yang memberimu izin untuk mengotak-atik barang-barang orang, Potter?" Suara itu membuatnya menoleh dengan kaget. Severus Snape yang masih terlihat mengantuk, memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Sudah bangun, Sev?" Ujarnya dengan ceria. Berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi pagi Severus temui. "Ah... Kau masih membaca buku ini? Apakah kau benar-benar ingin menjadi Death Eater?"

_Twitch_

_Twitch_

"Kau itu..." James melihat ke arah Severus dengan polosnya. Severus hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Ah! Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang sepertimu..." Senyuman James yang tadi bertambah lebar.

"Hehehe... Kau masih menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi lohhh!" Ujar James dengan iseng. Yah, ini James Potter yang asli. Pikir Severus dalam hati.

"Dapat ide dari mana, kau? Aku ada di pihak Dumbledore dan kita semua tau itu hanya saja... Beda denganmu, aku ingin mengasa kemampuanku!" James mengerutkan dahinya. Severus yang tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang kapten Quidditch ini lalu membuka mulutnya lagi. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban saat perang nanti... Yah, walaupun aku yakin dengan kemampuanku yang sekarang tapi... Siapa tau'kan? Sedia payung sebelum hujan."

"Ne... Sev, tadi pagi itu... Bukan ciuman pertamamu'kan?"

GUBRAK!

Severus jatuh dari kursi tempat ia duduk. Wajahnya merah padam dan dia mulai salah tingkah. Melihat ini James hanya bisa mengangguk. "Ya... Tadi pagi adalah ciuman pertamamu."

PRAK!  
>"Ouch! Sev, aku hanya bercanda! Kau tidak perlu memukulku pakai buku setebal itukan?" Severus tidak menjawab pertanyaan bodoh, menurutnya, itu. James memegang kepalanya yang tidak dipukul itu, melihat ke arah Severus yang mulai serius membaca. "Ne... Sev, boleh aku mencium?"<p>

_Twitch_

_Twitch_

Baiklah tali kesabaran Severus sudah habis. Ia menoleh ke arah James dan baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya untuk meneriaki sang Gryffindor tapi yang ia temukan adalah bibirnya James yang bersentuhan dengan punyanya.

Muka Severus mulai memerah, ia mendorong James tapi James menahan tangannya dan akhirnya menyadari ia tidak akan bisa lepas kecuali memberikan James apa yang dia inginkan... Severus menyerah, membiarkan sensasi yang diberikan James masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Tanpa Severus ketahui, James berpikir. _'Mungkin lebih baik jika aku lebih sering membuat kecelakaan kecil itu...'_

**Maeve oOo Zahra**

"Huah... Hah..." James menguap dan menatap ke papan tulis dengan tidak niat. Sirius yang ada di sampingnya menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Tumben kau mengantuk di pelajaran Transfigurasi... Ada apa?" Ujar sang sahabat dengan nada khawatir. James lalu tersenyum semangat, membuat baik Sirius yang di sampingnya atau Remus dan Peter yang di belakangnya makin bingung.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, cuma ngrasa mungkin hari ini bakal jadi hari yang penuh dengan kecelakaan..." Jawab James dengan tidak jelas. Para Marauders yang lain memandang bingung.

"Hah?"

James hanya tersenyum dengan misterius dan para Marauders yang lain merasa mungkin James kebanyakaan minum obat, akhirnya kembali memperhatikan profesor McGonagall. Sementara itu James melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Severus Snape.

Severus yang merasa diperhatikan, melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mendapatkan James Potter tersenyum ke arahnya. Wajahnya mulai memanas lalu ia menoleh ke arah yang lain. Lily yang duduk di sampingnya, menoleh. "Kenapa, Sev?"

"Tidak... Hanya memikirkan tugas Ramuan."

Lily pun menganggkat bahunya dan kembali ke pelajaran. Severus melakukan hal yang sama dan beberapa menit kemudian Profesor McGonagall pun mengakhiri pelajaran. "Baiklah, cukup sampai di sini dan jangan lupa dengan tugas kalian untuk minggu depan!" Ujar sang Profesor.

Murid mulai berhamburan keluar. Severus yang baru saja membereskan bukunya dan berjalan keluar dari mejanya, tersandung oleh kaki seseorang.

Bruk!

Baiklah... Severus tidak merasakan sakit melainkan... Ukh... Ada bibir lain yang menyentuh bibirnya. Ia bangkit dan melihat, James Potter tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Mengambil nafas yang dalam, ia berteriak. "JAMES POTTER!"

Dan itulah cerita dari bagaimana James Potter mulai menyukai kecelakaan.

The End

Ha... Ha... Ha...

Hm... Mau nglepas stress dari begitu banyak remedial dan ngbayar hutang ke Rei-san. Well... Rei-san ini fic JPSS untuk pelepas stress anda. Mudah-mudahan berguna... :)

Dan untuk yang lain... Yang membaca, dimohon kritik dan saran. Selebih itu... Hm... Kayaknya nggak ada deh jadi... REVIEW!


End file.
